My Harry Potter Love Story Jacqueline Freitag
by LiVe-N-lOvE-j-N-a
Summary: Ron in love? Ginny has a twin? A fight?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jacqueline Sue Freitag Age: 10 (almost 11)  
Brithday: August 10th Looks: Exactly like Ginny Weasley (but older by 4 seconds)  
Parents: Rebecca Andrews (Miller)and John Miller.  
Best Friends: Rebecca Statler, Harry Potter,Ginny and RonWeasley (before and during school), Hermione Granger (at the start of school.  
Crushes: Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasley, Nevielle Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Rebecca Statler.  
Hobbies: Reading, Hangin with Trio, and singin.  
Loves to:Write and read many things.  
House: Griffindor.  
As I sit here staring at the t.v., a letter flys in through the window. I'm use to it by now, because my best friend Ginny Weasley always used an owl to talk to time though it wasn't her. This letter came from a school I had never dreamed of going. I've only heard of this school through Ginny's brothers.  
I quickly opened the letter. As I read it I stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a pen and a piece of paper. I read the note over and over again. About five minutes laterI started writting to Ginny. I told Ginny that I had been accepted into Hogwarts and I told her that I would be there in two days for our birthday and we can go shopping for our school stuff together.

Just at that moment that I sealed the envelope, Ginny's Owl flew through the window and fell to the floor. Suddenly the owl jumped up onto my lap. It had a note from Ginny. I got the owl something to eat and drink. When the owl got done eatimg and drinking I attched the note for Ginny to its leg and it flew off.  
I was so happy that I was going to Ginny's house for the rest of the summer. The note that Ginny had sent me stated that she had gotten into Hogwarts too. She also said happy early b-day. She swears she can't wait to go shopping.  
I was so happy. I was going to my best friends house in two days. Little did I know my best friend was really my twin sister.  
Ginny knew that she had once had a twin but thought she was dead. Ginny seemed happy most of the time but she was deeply upset.  
Ginny was only ever really exsited when we talked about Harry. I had told her, two days later, that I had no clue who Harry was and she freaked.

She then took out a picture and showed him to me. I made the Mistake of telling her, he was sexy. She yelled at me and said that he was hers and hers alone.  
I then changed the subject to her brother Ron. (OMG, hes Goregous!!) I told her how I felt about him and she giggled. I almost cried when she laughed. I was stupid for askin if she thought if I had a chance with him because as soon as I did she brust out laughing and almost fell out of her chair. I ran from the room right into Ron. I held on to him not knowing it was Ron(omg, my crush!). Ron just held me tihght as I sobbed into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and thats when I finally looked up. All I had to see were his lips and I knew it was him. I whispered a sorry and ran down the stairs to the door and outside, with Ron yelling after me. Whgen I got into the farthest part of the backyard I sat down underneath e tree and cried. I couldn't believe what Ginny did or the fact that Ron held me as I cried.  
As I sat there crying, I heard someone come out and sit by me. I just continued to stare down at the ground. I refused to look at this person next to me. I felt a hand on my leg and knew right away that it was Rons. I wiped off my eyes and finally looked at him. I saw a sad look upon his face. He said "I'm sorry I made you cry again. I hate it when you cry." He looked very upset. I couldn't help but smile. He and I started to laugh. We calmed down and just stared at each other. We started getting closer and closer. His forehead touched mine gently. He whispered something in my ear and kissed my neck. I thought that i had heard him wrong and said "What!?!" He said "I love you, Jai-Jai!" i couldn't believe my ears. He looked at me and said "What don't love me too?" He looked hurt as he got up and started towards the house. He called over his shoulder "Just forget it. It was stupid of me to tell you how I feel. I knew you were just teasing me." From what I saw of his face it hurt him more to say that, then it was for me to her it. It almost made me cry, but I had no more tears left to fall from my eyes. About half an hour later, I finally got up and walked back to the house. When i came through the door, Ron was sitting at the table staring at the wall, and when he heard the door open he looked at me then stared down at his cup. I started to say somethin but just stopped and walked past him, and up the stairs. He never even tried to talk to me. (  
Later that night, after we were sent to bed, I walked very quietly up to Rons room. When I got up there I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak. It look like Ron was sleeping so I walked over to his bed and knelt down on the floor. I whispered in his ear "I love you too, Ronnie," (not knowing he was awake). I kissed him on the cheek. I started to get up and walk away, but Ron had grabbed my wrist. I turned back to him to see if he was awake, and all I saw were his big, watery eyes staring at me. I sat down on the bed and faced him. He sat up and grabed me by the waiste. Our kiss was small at first, but it became more hard and longing. He lowered me to the bed and started to kiss me down my body. I brought his lips back up to mine when he got to far down. He stopped kissing me and said "Why did you do that? Or are you still just a tease?"  
"Your an ass!" I yelled then got up. He looked at me then said "Your the one who came in here." I said"Yes I did but not for this. You know how I feel about this. I told you I didn't want to do this until I was sure that I can be with a person for a long time and that they loved me as much as I love them!" He smirked "So you think that anyone would love you." "You said you did!"  
"Your just a tease."  
I got up and ran out of the room. he called after me "Yeah thats all your best at is running away." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dont own any of the charcters but Jacqueline! I'm sorry it took so long to get up but i lent my story to one of my friends and still havent gotten it back, but o well i tried to write what i could remember but added more lol!

Chapter 2

Jacqui's P.O.V.

I ran out of the house. I couldnt stay there anymore. I couldnt believe what had just happened. I had run up up the hill and was half way to town when I fell down crying.

I stayed in that one spot until I "woke up" the next morning trying to figure out how to get home.

"Jacqueline?" I look up. "What are you doing out hereand in your pajamas?"

"Sleep-walking?" I stated more like a question.

"Okay dear come with us, we were just on our way home." Says mrs. Weasly.

Ginny looked at me and automatically knew that I wasnt sleep-walking.

"Okay," I whispered.

***AN HOUR LATER***

We walked through the door just as Ron walked down the stairs.

"Jacqui?" They all said as I ran past crying. I just couldnt forgive him yet.

I heard Ron calling me as I ran up the stairs to the bedroom to pack my stuff.

I burst through the door slamming it on Ron's nose. I ran to my stuff, quickly packed it then started climbing out the window with my guitar on my back, just as Ron burst through the door.

"Jacqui, where are you going?"

"None of your damn business is it ron? You dont care what happens to me anyway." And I ran. Pretending I jumped, I had crawled my way up to the roof.

I could hear everyone searching the ground but I could care less. All I wanted to do was play my music.

So I sat up there on the roof playing my guitar and singing _"Going Under" by evanescence._

_**"Going Under"**_

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under 

**** When I finish someone came up behind me and tried to hug me which made me jump and fall off the roof.

All I saw was Ron trying to grab my hand as I fell to what I thought was my death.

"Ron, I forgive you," I whispered before it all went black.


End file.
